Tangled Emotions
by PikoLovesLen
Summary: Loosely based off the role play me and romanreignsroleplay did on Tumblr and the story she wrote. . .Okay so it's not really that close at all but. Uh. It has Ambreigns and mpreg in it so it's good enough. Eh well. .read it anyway I guess. o.o Ambreigns. :3
1. Deflowered Pill

A.N. I apologize for the sudden stop in my last Ambreigns fanfic, I lost interest in it quickly. But to make up for it here's a whole story for you! With chapters! And more sex! And other shit! . .Hurray.

Warnings: Uhm. Well, let's see if this makes sense. There is kinda-ish rape but it's kinda consensual but there are drugs involved- you'll see what I mean. There is also sex. Yeah. Probably a lot too because I am a sick fuck. Male on male shit too. Also there is male pregnancies because that is what I do best I guess. I mean come on it's pretty cute. Uuuh yeah also warning for Dean Ambrose's mouth. 'Cause you know. He's a potty mouth. Also drinking. I guess that's a warning. Smoking would be one too? I don't know. There's mature and sick shit let's just put it that way. And if I didn't chase you away with this long ass warning which you guys probably didn't read, then enjoy. :3

P.S: If you didn't read the warning and read something you found offensive or disturbing or something that makes you want to shoot your eyes out it's not my fault! :( I take no responsibility for any loss of eyesight.

Time seemed to slip away quickly as noon became night, and night became midnight. Jonathan Good, also known as Dean Ambrose the United States Champion, was finally almost finished up packing his belonging up into his bag when he felt a sudden flick on the back of his neck.

Whipping around, Jon saw it was one of his good friends, Joe Anoa'i, known as Roman Reigns former tag team champion. The raven haired man was grinning widely to his friend and laughed. "Hey man, you almost done? You take forever to get ready. I was wondering if you wanted to go out for some drinks with me?"

Jon's lips perked up into a smirk. "You know I can't turn that down." He hit Joe on the shoulder playfully and chuckled. The other replied with a quiet laugh, he grabbed his bags. "I'll meet you there then. Don't keep me waiting." Once he said those words, he turned around; Jon could have sworn he saw a slight wink from Joe, but he shrugged it off and finished off his packing.

"Alright. .all good." He looked around to see if he forgot anything. Not that he had much to begin with. Once he checked, he hoisted his bag over his shoulder and stepped out of the building, saying goodbye to his fellow employees whom waved him goodbye, then continued out to his car, throwing his things in the back and slipping into the front seat, jamming the key into the keyhole and starting it up.

A sudden excitement overcame him in his stomach. He was about to go have drinks with the guy he has worked with for over a year, and has liked for months now. He wasn't sure when it happened, or why. But he suddenly started having episodes of random wanting spells. Whenever he had a chance he would touch Roman in anyway he could, even on air. He didn't care who saw him claiming the person he wanted.

But why was it happening to him with a male? Of course the womanizer Jonathan Good wasn't falling for a man, was he? Sadly, that was exactly what was going on. Jon never DID say he was straight, anyway. Probably more like closet bisexual. Who the fuck cares, he would say. I can do whatever and whoever I want, so piss off.

Meanwhile, Joe was just pulling into the parking lot of the nearby bar. He shut off his car and opened the door, stepping out. After locking the door, he shut it and shoved his hands into his pocket along with his keys, a sinister grin forcing its way on his features. "He has no idea what's in stores for him. I'm going to show him a real good time, and he doesn't even know it." He chuckled a bit as he pushed open the door to the building.

It's not like Joe didn't also have feelings for Jon, but they ran past romantic. They were pure sexual desires. He notices the way Jon touches him, and he gets the hints, but just chooses to act ignorant to the advances. So that's why, tonight it was going to be his turn to show Jon just how much he wanted him too.

It took about five minutes for the blonde to finally make his way to the building. He parked his car next to Joe's and got out, making his way to the door and looking around for any signs of his friend.

He spotted him sitting at the bar, two drinks in front of him already. Jon hurriedly walked over by his side and sat down, giving him a smile as he greeted him. "Yo Joe."

The black haired male smiled back at him and tilted his head back in a greeting manner. "I got us drinks already." He said as he slid one of the small glasses filled to the brim with golden liquid across the table to his friend. "Thanks brother." He picked up the glass and slammed it down within a second.

"You know what I like, but what's with these little shots? Where's the big guns?" The blonde grinned widely and slapped his friend on his back. "Don't tell me you're a light weight!"

"Nah. . ." Joe tilted his head slightly with a smirk. "It was just a warm up, really. . ."

"That makes sense. Let's order some more then." Jon lifted his hand into the air to signal for the bartender to approach them. Once he was in their sight, Jon ordered two more beers, this time not some baby size either.

"We should order something to eat too, Joe?" He asked his friend as he sipped his beer slowly.

Joe lifted his head and looked behind Jon curiously. "Right but. . .the waiter is all the way over there. Do you mind calling him over?"

The blonde turned in his chair. "Ah, you're right." He motioned his hand up just as he did for the bartender.

As he was distracted, Joe slipped his hand into his pocket and fished out a small round white pill, he dropped it into Jon's drink and watched as it dissolved quickly within the acidic components of the alcohol.

"Dammit, he didn't see me." Jon turned his attention back to Joe and picked up his unattended drink. "Just have to try again later."

"Bummer." Joe shrugged and smiled sweetly, taking light drinks of his beer. The other male put his drink to his lips and tilted his head back, taking a generous amount of alcohol down his throat.

Setting his drink down, Jon looked at Joe, getting even more nervous. It seemed like he was giving him such a weird look, an almost seductive look. Maybe he was imagining it though.

He rested his head against his hand and stared him down. "How have you been? We haven't been able to really catch up lately since we've been so busy." He attempted to make small talk to steer the awkwardness he was feeling away.

They engaged in small conversations for about twenty minutes, Jon seemed to get lost in his company. He really did enjoy being around the other man. He felt like that had a lot in common. Their love for football, was one of them. Even though Jon never played it himself, he was always a big sports fan.

Jon lifted up his glass again to take another swing, when his head started to suddenly feel dizzy as if he was already drunk. He sat down his drink and rubbed his eyes.

"Something wrong?" Joe asked, sounding a bit concerned for his friend. "Yeah I think so." The smaller male replied and opened his eyes again, trying to blink back the blackness that was surrounded his eyesight.

"Just a bit. .dizzy or something." He tried to shake it off, but his body started to sway. His vision went in and out of focus, he went to stand up; maybe sitting for so long made him not feel well.

His footing wasn't very stable, and he ended up crashing on top of Joe, who caught him and held him up. "Jon you don't look so good, should I take you home?" A slight smirk etched on his lips, even though his voice sounded genuinely concerned.

"I. .guwess swo." Jon slurred his words together as he held onto Joe with a light grip, his knees buckled under him. The black-haired man lifted Jon up and carried him bridal style back to his car. "I'll take you in my car and then tomorrow I'll bring you to pick up yours."

Joe was speaking, and Jon knew he was, but his head was swimming so much that he couldn't really understand what he has saying. All he saw were lips moving. The blonde's head fell back against Joe's arm and he blinked a few times, eyes slowly closing for a few minutes, everything went black and his body felt numb.

Within a few minutes, Jon's eyes slowly opened again, and he was being gently laid on his bed. He felt even worse than he was before, but he didn't remember how he got home. He tried lifting up his arm but his limbs felt like they weren't even there. His body and eyes felt tired, and his consciousness kept drifting in and out.

Through his blurry eyes he peered up at Joe, who was moving a bit, but he couldn't tell what he was doing.

Joe looked down at the vulnerable and drugged Jon, and he found it absolutely adorable. The way he was shifting around a bit, his eyes occasionally rolling up into his head like he was drunk, or even high. He spread his legs out to get a nice look of his body. He was so slim and skinny. He looked like a little kitten trying to get up off his back.

With a slight chuckle, Joe unbuttoned Jon's jeans and slid them down, casting them away onto the floor. He leaned down, biting the blonde's neck and sucking at the tender skin. He felt Jon try to buck up under him. "Still some life left huh. That'll go away soon."

His hand snaked its way down to his own pants, unzipping them and moving his already painfully hard member out of his boxers. His length sprung out of his pants. In one swift movement, Joe tore off the other's boxers as well and lifted his hips up.

Seeing that Jon had blacked out yet again, he took the opportunity to force his way into his entrance. He slammed into his body roughly and quickly. The action seemed to have woken Jon back up some just enough for him to feel the intense pain. He whimpered a bit but fell back into his drowsy state, unable to move his arms or legs.

Joe grabbed the blonde's hips and dug his nails into his sides as he pounded into his body, grunting in pleasure. "I guess you're a virgin. So tight." He hummed happily as he continued to take Jon as his own.

As the minutes rolled by, Joe finally went over the edge and released his seed inside Jon. He pulled himself out and looked down at him, he had completely passed out. The raven haired male decided to clean up his mess, gracefully dressing Jon and settling him into the bed. He bent down and kissed his head. "Goodnight my little sex toy." He snickered darkly as he left his friend's home.

A.N: Okay so that was a REALLY bad sex scene with very little of it. You'll get more sex later I promise!


	2. Water Fun

Daybreak seeped through the drawn back curtain in the apartment room of the sleeping WWE superstar and leader of the Shield. ( Yes I know I said house last chapter but I was stupid and wasn't thinking 'They are on the road all the time for tours of course they'd be in hotels you idiot.' So forget I said that. -w- ) The illuminating beems of rays bathed Jon in the warm glow of morning as he stirred in the bed, his body attempting to wake him up.

Eyelids shot opening, reviling bright blue hues that frantically scanned their surroundings. Once realizing where he was, he groaned as he hoisted himself into a sitting position, instantly regretting his decision as a pained yelp escaped his mouth.

He hunched over, pressing his forehead against the bed as he shifted his hips up into the air, holding his head. "Oh my Christ." He groaned under his breath. His head was pounding, his vision was still a bit hazy, and his backside felt like he had been ripped in half down the middle.

Jon gripped his bed sheets as he whimpered, attempting to shift himself into a less painful position while at the same time trying to think back to what the fuck he did last night to wake up in so much pain.

The last thing he remembered off the top of his head was going to a bar with Joe, and then the rest was a blank. Jon fumbled his hands around in his jeans until he fished out his cellphone, dialing his best friend's number.

After a few rings, finally he picked up. "Hey Jon." Joe greeted him happily.

"Hey Joe. . .I have a question." Jon replied, standing up a limping over to his suit case. "What the fuck did we do last night? I'm sore as hell!" He finished off the sentence with a wince of pain, shutting one eye as the other searched the bag for some pain pills.

"Well you did get pretty drunk. I have no idea why you are so sore though. He had a few drinks and I took you home. Anyway, you better get ready. You slept in late. Don't forget we have to shoot tonight."

"Goddammit. I know. I still have to head to the gym too. Do you just want to meet me there?"

"Yeah sounds good man. See you then." And with that, both men hung up their phones.

"Did I fall on my ass or something? God." He continued to ponder what was wrong with him as he took a few pills, then got ready to head out.

Hours passed, and finally the day was over and the video for Smackdown was finished taping. Jon had decided on gathering up his belonging and heading for the shower. Looking around, he notices a lack of other superstars. Which was fine for him.

Jon stripped his clothing and stepped onto the titled floor, turning the hot water knob on. He enjoyed his showers extra hot. As the water hit his aching body he sighed in content, letting the stream of clear fluids to cascade over him. Running his fingers through his curly strawberry hair, he straightened it out and reached for the shampoo, unaware that he had a visitor.

He jumped back almost ten feet when he felt his hand connect with skin. He turned around and saw Joe smiling seductively at him. "Hey."

A blush of embarrassment threatened to taint Jon's cheeks as he was face to face with an equally naked to himself Samoan. "I hope you don't mind that I join you."

"Not at all brother." Jon replied back, turning his body the other direction and reaching for the soap again, this time being stopped when he felt two firm hands cup his ass cheeks.

If he wasn't red before, he was now. His body froze cold and he could barely even process what was happening. "Damn Jon. I like them nice and round."

"O-oi. What are you doing Joe?!" He shrieked in embarrassment and whipped his body back around. Joe could see the dark coloring on Jon's face and he grinned. "The way you were moving in the ring today. .It turned me on. Now turn around, I want you."

"Y. . .I. . .B. . ." The blonde couldn't think of a single word to utter to the raven haired male for a response. "Did I stutter? I said turn around." Joe commanded sternly as he grabbed Jon's hips, flipping him around and pressing his body hard against the titled wall.

Being man handled made Jon almost lose control of his hormones. Wait, was this really happening? Or was this one of his fantasies again?

The Samoan pressed his already harden length against Jon's thigh, rubbing the tip of it between his ass cheeks teasingly as he ran his hand down to his hips, giving them a nice squeeze.

Oh yeah. This was real.

The blonde stuttered for more words that wouldn't form out of his mouth; his brain couldn't process anything, it seemed like it was happening all so quickly. He felt Joe reach his arm out to grab the bottle of shampoo he attempted to get a hold of twice.

Joe stopped groping for a mer minute so he could squirt the bottle of soap into his hand. He slicked up his cock and lubbed it, once done with that he then prodded a finger inside the man in front of him. The black-haired man decided to take it nice and slow this time and savor the sweet insides of Jon.

The other bit down on his lip as he curled his fingers into a fist, resting his elbows and hands against the wall as his head tilted towards the floor. He stared as the water swirled around the drain, the water crashing down on his head seeped into his vision. He quickly closed his eyes as a second finger was added.

The sensation of the foreign object inside his entrance made his body tense up a bit. It felt really awkward to him, but some what familiar even though he has never done anything like this before.

"Loosen up. Relax." Joe instructed as he moved his fingers in and out of the tightly clenched opening. Within a split second, Jon's mind started to play pictures. He could remember Joe looking down at him as he was placed in his bed the night before. He didn't understand what it meant, but he had no time to react when he felt himself become empty again, only to feel something bigger and ticker being forced inside him.

Jon opened his mouth to yell out in pain, but a hand was slapped around his mouth to muffle his voice. "You wouldn't want someone to see us would you?"

He definitely didn't want that. He bit down on his lip and took the pain. Feeling the large member of Joe inside him agitated his previously sore anus and it felt like he was on fire. Clenching his ass a bit, he heard Joe groan in pleasure and it made Jon's length twitch a bit as it became hard. Hearing Joe's sexy husky voice moan in his ear was causing him to become horny.

Joe shifted himself back, then forward as he slowly started to take Jon slowly, grabbing onto his hips and striking his ass hard, leaving it red. The slap made the blonde moan like a slut. Even he was surprised where that came from. He was making noise of pleasure from a man fucking him in the ass. It sure did surprise him.

"Ahh yeah that's it baby. Moan for me. God, so tight." Joe murmured under his breath in Jon's ear as his motions continued, going slightly faster. He thrusted into his body at a teasingly brisk pace, just searching for that sweet spot.

As he proceeded with banging him, Joe reached one hand around Jon's hips and grasped his cock, pumping it synced with his thrusts. The feeling of Joe's member hitting against his walls and his skilled hand around his dick almost sent him over the edge completely.

There was one particularly hard thrust that hit against a bundle of sensitive nerves that caused Jon to arch his hips forward, followed by a loud moan. Precum started to bead around the tip of his cock. Joe's lips perked up into a smirk as he aimed for Jon's prostate again, hitting the same spot with more force and speed.

Joe continued to take him hard and fast, pounding into his tight and tender entrance as his hand motions started to speed up as well, jerking him roughly. Jon started to have uncontrollable fits of moans as he dug his nails into the wall. "Oh Christ Joe. Right there. Faster." He panted in pleasure, slight pain still prominent but faded through the thrill of having his prostate pounded so roughly.

Both men were almost close to the edge within a few minutes. Joe thrusted one last, hard time before groaning loudly. "Come for me Jon." He commanded as he palmed the other's dick even harder. They both moaned each other's name in unison as they orgasm, Jon's seed covered Joe's hand as the other filled him up with his own hot fluids.

Panting, they tried catching their breaths. Joe pulled himself out of Jon, the other crashed onto his knees on the floor, feeling the energy leave his body. "Thanks for the fun,Jon. We'll have to do it again some time." With that last statement, Joe left that shower stall and went to one of his own to clean himself off.

Jon slowly stood to his feet and grabbed the shampoo bottle, his mind still frozen in time as he slowly began to wash off. 'What the hell was that about. . .'

A.N. I apologize I was lazy again. :( 2 am and I just wanted to get this done lol. Maybe some day I will actually try on a chapter. -Cough- Probably not.


	3. Booty Call

On the way back to his hotel room, Jon's mind couldn't stop going back to Joe. Why did he suddenly throw himself at him? Was there a reason for him suddenly acting like that?

As he stepped into the room, he sat his bags down and flopped onto his back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "What if he likes me?" His face perked up into a smile at that thought. The man that he has liked for months finally sees him and feels the same was he does.

Jon curled up with his pillow and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep from how exhausted he was.

Meanwhile, Joe was also laying in his bed, contemplating his emotions. What were his feelings for Jon? He felt connected to him, like he wanted to be with him every second of the day and hold him. But he wasn't gay. There was no way he liked men.

After awhile of deciding, Joe decided he was only a sexual attraction. He only wanted Jon for his body. That was the only excuse he could come up with in order to keep his mind at ease. He was straight, he couldn't fall in love with men. But just fucking them didn't mean anything, right?

Friday night, it was a slow and some what boring night. Jon relaxed in bed as he watched television, taking a swig of his beer bottle in his hand.

He moved his hand down to his stomach to rub it softly. "Goddamit." He groaned, feeling cramps starting up. There was no thoughts in his head as to why he could be having cramps in his stomach, besides maybe he pulled a muscle at the gym. He shook it off and ignored the pain, continuing to finish off his drink.

Jon's ring tone blasted from his phone, making his blue eyes shift over to look at it. Joe's name flashed on the screen. His heart started to beat quickly in his chest as he reached down, flipping it open. "Hey." He answered.

"Hey Jon, come over my room. I'm horny." Joe got straight to the point and ordered him before hanging up the phone. Jon was left dumbstruck as he blinked a few times. "Uh. . .Okay." He mumbled to no one before putting his phone down.

Standing up to his feet, he started to go down to the room that belonged to Joe, pondering what exactly was going on between them two. Were they lovers now? So far it's only been Joe asking Jon for sex. But that counts as something right? The blonde was hopping so.

Once he got to the room, Joe was already ready to pounce on the other. He grabbed his wrists and slammed him against the wall, attaching his mouth to his neck and biting down on the sensitive area.

The blonde gasped quietly and gripped the other's arm, tilting his head to the side so he could have more access. He allowed Joe to do whatever he felt like to him, like a puppet. But Jon didn't mind, he actually like it.

Half an hour passed of love-making, and they were both exhausted. Jon shifted up in the bed and stood to his feet, slipping his jeans on. "Where you going?" Joe asked with a soft purr as he sat up, wrapping his arms around Jon's waist.

"I was going back to my room." Jon replied as he turned his head towards the black-haired male, who grinned a bit at him. "Why don't you stay the night?" He pulled him back down on the bed and wrapped his arms around his waist tightly, pulling him close to his chest.

Jon's face heated up in embarrassment as he nuzzled his face into Joe's neck. "I guess I could." He hid a smile that spread across his features. He could definitely feel something growing between them.

A.N: Okay I know it's only been just sex the entire time, but there is a reason for that which you will see later on. Next chapter is where the heavy stuff starts to come in.


	4. Pain

Three weeks seemed to carry on slowly for Jon. Every other day it seemed like Joe wanted to call him up to have sex with him. That was fine and all for him, but for the past week he had noticed a surge of sickness that came and went. He wrote it off as the flu and continued with his daily life, hoping it wouldn't affect his work.

The random sickness wasn't the only thing different about Jon, he was also starting to develop deep feelings for his team mate, and he was starting to feel like he couldn't hold it in for much longer. He had to tell Joe how he felt.

So that's what he was going to do. Calling up Joe, he swallowed down his pride and agreed to meet up at the gym so he could talk to him about something. He agreed, and it was now the waiting game for the blonde as he stood by the entrance of the building.

"Hey Jon." Joe greeted his friend with a smile as he walked up to him. "Hey man." The shorter male greeted back, leading their way into the building and over to a work out bench. "So you wanted to tell me something?"

Jon nodded his head, his stomach suddenly started to turn on him. 'Fuck. Not now.' He sneered at his stomach and tried to keep down the feeling of the need to vomit.

Obviously his discomfort was apparent, Joe tilted his head and arched an eyebrow. "Jon? Are you alright? You look pale." He stepped in front of the other and looked into his eyes, which made him even more nervous.

Jon held his stomach as he felt acid start to rise to his throat. He gagged a bit before he rushed to the nearest trash can and emptied his already empty stomach. Mostly milky stomach acid and water was all he had to offer.

"Jon, you alright?" Joe rubbed his back soothingly. "You've been getting sick a lot recently haven't you? Maybe you should go to the doctor."

The blonde shook his head furiously and wiped his mouth. "No. .it's fine. Probably just something I ate last night." A sigh left his throat and he turned away from Joe. "I'm going to head home and lay down."

"Well. .alright. Hope you feel better soon." The raven-haired male was perplex by this. Jon did say he wanted to tell him something, but he didn't. He simply shrugged it off and decided to do his daily work out since he was already in the place.

A few more weeks past, and Jon took it upon himself to make sure he didn't catch Joe outside of the ring. He was too embarrassed about what happened that morning at the gym and he didn't want to face him.

It was Monday night, and they were taping another Raw. It was his turn to be in a single's match against CM Punk. He was hoping maybe getting this over with would put the past weeks behind him. The only thing he was concerned about was puking in the middle of the ring. He doesn't want that to happen again. . .

As the match started, the lights seemed to pierce Jon's eyes. He squinted to remove some of the glare. Since when was it so bright in the ring? Then again, when was it so loud too?

The thought,'Christ I am getting a huge migraine.' Ran through his head for a split second before he charged at Punk to capture him in a headlock. His vision was starting to blur and his head was swimming. He didn't let that stop him though, he just prayed and prayed he wouldn't throw up.

He barely noticed when Punk got out of his grasp and reared back, jumping off his feet and slamming the heels of his boots into the gut of Jon.

The blonde had anticipated stumbling back, but instead there was a sharp pain that shot up through his body that basically crippled him. He gasped in pain as he clutched his stomach and dropped to his knees. Punk instantly noticed something wrong and stepped back a bit and grabbed the top ropes, leaning over and looking as if he was going to attack.

Jon, too caught up in the pain, fell on his side and started gagging.

'Shit.' Joe thought to himself, standing beside Colby at the side of the ring. He rushed to Jon's side and pulled him out of the ring, kneeling beside him and asking him if he was alright.

Jon shook his head, tears brimming his eyes from the immense pain. Joe and Colby had to act quickly to save the match, so they slid into the ring and surrounded Punk, who was confused to all hell. He didn't hit Jon THAT hard. He decided to go along with it anyway and stood his ground against them, taking out Seth before being speared by Joe.

Once Joe and Colby got out of the ring and back by Jon's side, Joe grabbed him and lead him backstage, helping him walk most of the way. "What happened? It didn't look like he hit you that hard." Colby asked his friend as they helped him sit down on the medic's table.

"I don't know." Jon answered between winces of pain. "He didn't hit me that hard but for some reason I just felt severe pain in my stomach."

"Lay down Dean and I will check you out here." The specialist ordered Jon. The blonde nodded a bit and laid on his back. What in the world could be the cause of it?


	5. Hospital

The two Shield members stood around as the official examined their injured leader. The doctor shook his head a bit as he backed up. "I'm not sure what could have caused this, you may need to be checked out by the hospital down the street. It could be internal bleeding."

"No, I won't go to the hospital. I hate it here." Jon protested as he shook his head, trying to prop himself up on the bed to step off. The offical forced him back down and gave him a stern look. "I'm afraid I won't be able to allow you to compete until you get checked out."

A low growl came from Jon's throat as he cursed under his breath. "Fine!" He threw his arm up and hopped off the examination table. Joe helped him back to his locker room and he got dressed. "You think you'll be alright going by yourself? Do you want me to drive you?"

"No. . ." He shot Joe a dirty look and grabbed his jacket. "I can go myself." The Samoan put his hands up in defense. "Alright. Well let me know how it goes then."

Once Jon was ready, he left the building and got into his car and headed off to the emergency room pissed off and in pain.

Once there, he stood by while he waited for one other person in front of him. He groaned in annoyance. "This was not how I wanted to spend my work day."

"This way sir." The nurse called Jon back, getting his personal information and asking what reason he was there.

"Alright let's get a look here and see if there is any internal bleeding." The doctor informed Jon as he started up an ultrasound, examining his abdominal area closely.

Within a short minute, the doctor's eyebrow cocked up confused as he looked closer at the screen. The blonde looked at the doctor, then at the monitor. He was even more confused than the doctor was, or he thought he was.

Without warning the physician stood to his feet and walked out from behind the curtained area. Jon put his arms up and mumbled. "What the fuck?"

At that moment he was sure he was dying. The doctor was going to come back and tell him his heart explodes and was now in his gut and he was going to die.

A few seconds later the doctor came back with another doctor. He pointed at the screen. "Do you see that?"

"What in the world?" The other looked closely at the monitor. At that point Jon wanted to punch both of them. "What is going on! Can someone tell me!" He raged.

"Well Mr. Good. Are you aware that you have a uterus inside you?" There was a pause before Jon replied. "WHAT THE FUCK?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you lower your voice. I'm being very serious right now. You have a uterus in your body, and it looks like one of the eggs was fertilized. Do you have a male partner that you have intercourse with?"

". . .Yeah." The doctor nodded a bit. "I see. Well, you're pregnant. It'll be harder for your body to handle it, especially since your hips are smaller than a female's. You don't have a lot of fat either, that's a concern."

Jon's mind started fading out after the word "pregnant." 'No that's impossible. It can't be. This has to be some sort of sick joke.'

"What are you planning to do? You can have an abortion if you feel like it's necessary." The blonde looked back at the doctor. "Oh. . .Yeah. . .I need to think about it." His brain couldn't process anything that was happening at the moment. He just wanted to go home and go to bed. He was feeling tired.

Jon wasn't sure when he had gotten back home, he didn't even remember getting in the car. His mind finally cleared up and suddenly was started to fill with tons of thoughts. "A human being in growing inside of me. . .That's disgusting! There's no way I'm going to do this. This is embarrassing. . .I'm a man, this is something women do, not men! I don't want to be in that much pain for some damn bastard child!"

His eyes darted to his phone as he grabbed for it, dialing a number. "Come on please pick up. . .Please be home. . ."

A voice came on the other line "Hey Jon, what's up?" Colby answered. "I have to talk to you. . ." He said quietly. The other replied back confused. "Sure, what is it? Are you okay?"

"Colby. . .I know this is going to sound ridiculous but I'm being serious, so please believe me. . ." His voice sounded desperate, and his friend could tell. "Alright alright, don't worry, tell me what's up."

"I went to the doctors. . .and they told me I had a male uterus and. .I'm pregnant."

There was a pause as Colby took in the information, almost choking. "What? Are you serious?. . Whose is it?"

"Joe's. . .He's the only one I had sex with."

Colby sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "Don't worry Jon. .I'm here for you. You'll be able to get through it, you're strong."

"I know. . .but I'm scared to tell Joe."

"Are you going to tell him? I think he should know."

"Yeah. . I will meet up with him tomorrow and tell him. . .There's something else I need to tell him anyway. Thanks Colby. I'll see you later." And with that, he hung up the phone.


End file.
